Auras
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: [Small one-shot Au] In wich every person has an aura together with a specific character. Only people with the same aura and character are allowed to marry and fall in love, but what if two people break this rule?


**Auras**

 **A/N: Written for Probending Circuit Season 2 Round 3.**

 **My Prompts for this Round: Use one theme from each colour and write a story**

 **Orange -** **adventurous**

 **Green - life**

 **White - pure**

 **Spirit world (location)**

 **Clear (word)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The legend of Korra or any of it's characters.**

* * *

'Since the beginning of time every person in this world has an aura. A light in a specific colour that surrounds their body. Every person has also a specific characterisation that belongs to their colour and makes them unique. Because of that a rule was established that allowed people to only marry people who have the same aura and character as them. This way there were only families with one colour and one special character. However, some people didn't want to respect these rule, they fell in love got married and got children. These children had a two coloured aura and two characterisations that made them unique. The council, that was formed to keep those one rule persecuted this rule breakers and went even so far as too kill them if they successfully tracked them down. The only way for these rule breakers to escape this fate was the United Republic. A small part of the Earth Kingdom that was taken by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko and reformed into an independent state. This meant that the United Republic didn't respect the rule of the council...'

Naoki clapped the book she had just read shut. She had heard this story so often by now that she could tell it by heart. Naoki yawned, she had spent the entire day in this secret library in the spirit world, reading books and now she was tired. She put back the book that she had just read and made her way to the entrance. Just as she was about to walk out, she bumped into someone and fell hard on the uncomfortable floor.

"Ohh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." apologized the young man who stood in front of her. "Here let me help you up." he added, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it gratefully letting herself get pulled up by him.

Now that she was standing, Naoki got a closer look on the man. He was young around her age probably, maybe one or two years older. He had black hair similar in colour to hers and light green eyes. His aura was orange.

"...San" he explained and ripped her out of her thoughts. She gave him a perplexed look and he seemed to understand that she hadn't listened to what he had said. "I said my name is San." he repeated laughing. "Ohh. Umm...my name's Naoki. It's nice to meet you San." she replied.

San, a beautiful name for this beautiful man. Wait what was she thinking? Her parents already had a husband for her, she shouldn't think this way about a strange man, especially a man who she had just met. But why was her heart beating like mad right now? She barely even knew this guy.

"Hey are you alright?" asked San and ripped her out of her thoughts yet again. He must have caught her looking at him with a distant look in her eyes. Immediately she blushed, she was never caught staring at somebody, her pure character never let that happen. "I...I gotta go...uhmm... maybe we will see each other again. " she stumbled and ran out of the library, before San could reply anything and ran into the Spirit World.

Many people believed that there was only one library in the Spirit world which was Wang Shi Tongs, but that wasn't exactly true. There were a few others, all owned by really powerful spirits and all of them carefully hidden away.

Naoki discovered this library on her first trip to the Spirit world. Going into the Spirit World was for normal humans only possible, because Aang decided to teach others how to meditate in here a few years back. She was really grateful to him for making these lessons, because she loved going to the Spirit world.

She continued walking around in the Spirit world, until she decided that it was time to go back home. Naoki concentrated deeply, closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found herself in her room. Slowly she stood up. It was already night where she lived.

'Today was a nice day. I read some interesting books and I met a sweet guy...wait why do I still think about him, I can't like him his aura is orange and mine is white...ugh why did I have to bump into him?' Naoki thought.

Since nobody in her home was awake anymore, she decided to go to sleep herself. Her dreams were full of San, the young man in who she bumped into in the library. Why was she dreaming of him? She wasn't in love with this guy or was she?

* * *

Some people would call it coincidence, some would call it fate that San and Naoki met again the next day. But whatever it was, both Naoki and San seemed to be happy to see each other again. So happy, that they decided to always meet in this library in the Spirit world.

Now as time went on both began to deeply fall in love with each other and after one and a half year of secretly meeting in the Spirit world, San and Naoki decided to run away and live together in the United Republic. They just couldn't live without each other anymore. Under the clear sky of the Spirit world they made their plan.

"Okay, we need to think this through carefully, since you are from the Fire Nation capital and I'm from Ba Sing Sei. I found out that there's a boat leaving at midnight from the Fire Nation capital to the United Republic. When everyone at your home is sleeping you sneek out, then, if you have bought your ticket and boarded the boat nothing should go wrong anymore. We will meet at the port of Republic City. And don't worry, I will figure out a way out of Ba Sing Se." San explained with this adventurous glint in his eyes that Naoki fell in love with.

"Alright,well, then until tomorrow. I love you." whisperd Naoki and kissed him softly. "I love you too." replied San after they broke their kiss. And with that they parted ways and went back to their bodies in the human world.

Excited, but also a bit sad Naoki packed her stuff for her midnightly departure. She knew she would probably never see her family again after running away. She was interupted in her packing by her mother shouting that it was time for dinner. Putting on a smile Naoki went downstairs. The thought of leaving weighted somehow heavily on her. Sure, leaving home was easy for San, who loved adventures, but for her pure, never lying character it was a litle hard. Sure she wanted to spent the rest of her life with San and make adventures together with him, but having a pure character also meant that she always did what her family told her.

The whole time during dinner Naoki was in an emotional turmoil, she wanted to leave with San, but she also didn't want to leave her family. Unfortunatly dinner was over way to soon and midnight was approaching quickly. Before Naoki left her home she left a note explaining everything, she had never told her parents of San, she knew that they wouldn't understand it, she also knew that her mother would be furious with her after finding the note. Giving one last glance back at her home Naoki dissapeared in the direction of the port.

* * *

Naoki recognized San imediately after arriving in Republic City. His orange aura and adventurous character stood really out in the crowd of waiting people, together with his red scarf, green eyes, which sparkled with life.

Imediately she felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. ' Now we can start a new adventue together. The adventure of life.' she thought happily as she fell into his arms and kissed him pationatly under the now clear sky of Republic City.

* * *

The years flew by really quickly. Naoki and San got married and after some years, Naoki gave birth to their first son. For some strange reason his aura was different from any of his parents as was his character. It was full of protection witch was indicated with a brown aura.

Two years passed and their second child was born, his aura was green, symbolizing life and he really was the pure life. No one could predict, the horrible thing that would happen to San and Naoki after six years.

Their murderer came out of nowhere and San and Naoki did their best to protect their boys. They both pleaded for mercy, but this man was cruel and so he killed them before the eyes of their oldest son.

Naoki didn't know if the news of her and her husbands deaths would ever reach one of their families. She actually wondered if they would even want to hear anything from her. The only thing she knew for sure, as she and her husband where reunited in the Spirit world again, was that and endless adventure full of pureness and carefreness was going to start now.


End file.
